Drabbles (E)
by Yumi-tan
Summary: A Drabbles collection about Gray and Erza. Enjoy ! - I'm sorry, the chapters 12, 13 and 14 are to be uploaded later than the French version because I've been waiting for my beta to check them for 4 months...
1. Just, hug me

**Hey dear readers ! Here is a drabbles collection which I have been thinking about for a while. I say drabble but a drabble is normally exactly 100 words long... Some of them will be more short OS than drabbles so the notion of drabble is really relative. Let's just say that it's just to name this short stories collection ;) I don't know how many drabbles I'll write, I already have a few of them in mind (and removed some) that I'll add in an irregular way.**

 **By the way, I was about to forget, this drabbles collection is only about GrayZa (which is important if you don't like it).**

 **Unfortunately, I still don't own FT and its characters.**

 **With this, have a good reading !**

* * *

 **Just, hug me**

 **.**

He had just acquired this little wonder, and even though it didn't use magic, it had cost him an arm and a leg, but it was worthwhile. Wind in his hair, Gray Fullbuster was trying his splendid motorcycle he had freshly acquired, and had the firm intention to drive back a certain mage with scarlet hair who had had to go to Crocus to answer a summon from the new Magic Council. Even though master Makarov was back, she was officially the master of the guild and had been summoned for the destruction of a measly, little town (by team Natsu, of course). So Gray had decided to drive the requip mage back, given that it was in part his fault if the town had been reduced to ashes.

.

Erza was exhausted. She had had to justify herself regarding the damage engendered by her team and had ended up lacking arguments. However, her face lighted up when she caught sight of a familiar face when she went out of the council. She immediately frowned when she saw what her comrade and childhood friend was leaning on.

"Gray ? What are you doing here ?"

"I was driving around here so I thought I could serve you as your driver," he said, offering her his most beautiful smile.

"On that thing ?" She asked, frowning again.

"This little gem, you mean ! I've just bought it and it's a true wonder !"

"It is out of the question that I'll ride that,"

"Too bad. I thought about passing by the new backery in Magnolia..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Erza was already seated on the machine, ready to go. He sat in turn and started it up.

"You should hold on me," he advised her.

"No need to do so," she said, full of pride.

Gray sighed. It was Erza; she would never show an ounce of weakness...

The landscapes started passing before Erza's eyes filled with wonder, who persisted in hanging on tight to everything but Gray. A first bend came, then a second. Eventually, a third one made her change her mind. She had almost let go but had caught herself narrowly. Gray made as if he had not noticed anything while trying to slow down as discreetly as he could at every turn, knowing that she would feel uneasy to admit that she had been wrong. And eventually, she wrapped her arms around his waist, as if nothing had happened but hoping that he would not figure out why. After a while, she placed her head against his back.

A smile then formed on the lips of the two mages who would have liked only one thing – that the ride never ended...


	2. First kiss

**Hello dear readers ! Thank you for your reviews :D**

* * *

 **First kiss**

 **.**

Gray Fullbuster, twelve years old, was on his way to Fairy Hill. Natsu and Happy being on a mission and Erza being apparently sick, he was bored to death so he had decided to go to see the requip mage to 'kick her ass to get her up on her feet", although Levy had been sceptical about the efficacy of this technique.

When he reached his destination, he sneaked in and out to Erza's window, ensuring not to be spotted by old Hilda (he had already been caught with Natsu when they had showed up at the dormitory, demanding Erza a nth return match and he didn't have a good memory of it). He opened the window thanks to his magic and entered the sick mage's room in silence. He heard her mumbling in her sleep and prepared to go into action when he stepped on a fork which was lying on the floor (Levy must have brought her a piece of strawberry cake to make her feel better). He hopped, trying by any means not to howl in pain, but the young mage with scarlet hair opened her eyes. She sat up straight as quickly as she could and stared at him, as if it was hard for her to recognise him. Her pyjama, partially open, made the top of her chest visible while she was all red because of her temperature. Although she was sweating and panting because of her sickness, Gray couldn't help but think that she was cute, especially when she looked at him like that. He started to blush and hoped that she wouldn't hit him because of his intrusion (and his wandering look), because even though she was weakened, an angry Erza was still an angry Erza...

They stayed still for a few seconds, staring at each other, and eventually she seemed to recognise him.

"Gray~chaaan !" She exclaimed with a happy and sweet voice while pouncing on him and spreading her arms.

The young man had used his arms as a shield, but to his big surprise it had been useless. He opened an eye, then the other one, wondering what could have happened. That's when he noticed that Erza was way closer than what he had thought. His eyes widened when he realised that their lips were stuck.

This is how Gray discovered that a sick Erza was equal to an Erza as demonstrative as emotional.


	3. Red Handed

**Red handed**

 **.**

Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial mage of Fairy Tail, knocked three times on Gray Fullbuster's door. She had found an interesting mission which would enable her to pay her rent for several months and had the firm intention to do it with team Natsu. She had already informed Natsu and Happy about it so she just had to see Gray and Erza. Even though she had gotten used to seeing the ice mage stripping off in public, she had in no case expected him to open the door entirely naked...

Lucy quiclky turned her head toward the wall, hoping that Juvia wouldn't appear out of the blue like she often did when it was about Gray.

"G-Gray, you could have put on something before opening... " she said, more talking to the wall than to her friend.

"I just woke up, I didn't have time to dress," he answered while taking a t-shirt (which lied somewhere) to hide his 'intimate' part.

"You sleep stark naked ?! W-whatever, I'm going on a mission with Natsu and Happy, you in ? I wanted to ask Erza but she is neither at Fairy Hill nor at the guild..."

"Lucy ?" asked a voice which came from the back of the room.

The blonde leaned on her side to see who was behind Gray.

"Erza ?! I've been looking for you everywhere !"

"Hum... I just came here through the window. I wanted to suggest a mission to Gray."

"Through the window ? You know that doors are here for that, don't you ?"

"I'm used to come by it," answered the requip mage, as if this explained that. "What mission is it ?" she asked. Then, she took the request that her friend was handing her and briefly skimmed it (Lucy wondered how she could have read it so quickly given that she gave it back to her barely a second later).

"We'll meet you at the guild," said the redhead.

"O-okay..."

Lucy retraced her steps, wondering why Erza didn't come with her directly.

She thought back about what had just happened; she would have sworn she had caught sight of Erza naked when Gray had opened the door for her... But it must have been her imagination...


	4. UF

**U.F**

 **.**

The snow was crunching under his feet while he hurried to reach the guild. When he arrived in front of the huge building, a smile appeared on his face. He opened the doors with a theatrical gesture, looked around for a little boy with raven hair and when he caught sight of him, fighting with Natsu and Gajeel, he cried, "Silver, come with me,"

Silence descended in the room while the aforesaid Silver and the two dragon slayers stood still. Loke smirked.

"So, are we good ?"

The ice mage wore a big smile.

"Yes," said he with a triumphant air.

The guild exploded in joy. Some cries of joy like "Seriously ?!", "Is it really okay ?" or "At last !" made themselves heard.

Gray and Silver hurried to leave the guild in order to not be pounced on, and so waste time.

"Is it really sure this time ?" asked the six year old boy.

"As sure as sure can be," assured Gray.

"But what does she look like ?"

"You'll see. I'm sure you'll like her,"

"But what if it's not the case ? Can we exchange her ?" worried the young boy.

Gray set about laughing.

"No, but I'm sure you won't want that,"

"But she must be very small... What if I break her ?"

Gray chuckled again.

"It will not happen. And what's more, if she's as strong as the members of her family, and especially her brother, there shouldn't be any problem," reassured the ice mage.

They arrived in front of a house, as warm as Fairy Tail. Silver quickly cast a glance at one of the windows and then looked at Gray with a worried air. The latter smiled at him to reassure him and they entered inside.

"What if she doesn't like me ?" the little boy asked while climbing the stairs.

"And what if you stop worrying ?" said Gray, laughing and opening a door.

They entered a bedroom and saw a young woman with scarlet hair, seated in a bed and rocking a newborn in her arms. She smiled at them when she recognised them.

Gray then looked at the six year old boy and told him with a big smile, "Silver Fullbuster, this is Ul Fullbuster, your little sister,"


	5. Photograph

**Thank you again for your reviews :D**

 **And Dr4gonIc3F34th3r, thank you for telling me, I didn't know that (because in French it's obligatory). I tried to fix it but it perturbed me each time I wrote an exclamation or question mark - - '**

* * *

 **Photograph**

 **.**

Photography. It was the last whim of Lucy's. It was now a month since it had struck her and she spent her time photographing anything and everything, whether it be during a mission or at the guild, starting with each member of Fairy Tail.

She was looking at the photos she had taken when she noticed one in particular.

"Cana, Mira! Look at this!" She exclaimed while showing the photo in question to the two young women.

"It's a photo of Gray; so what?" asked Cana while ending her nth glass of sake.

"D'you see his expression?"

"He's smiling... Nothing extraordinay. He's almost always like that..." answered Cana. _'At least, at certain times...'_ she added mentally.

"Nothing extraordinary?! This is the first time I'm seeing him like that!"

"That's because you never look at him at the right time," said Mirajane.

"At the right time?" Lucy started blushing. "You mean... when he's looking at someone in particular?"

"Maybe," replied her friend with a wink.

"But who?! Raah, why didn't I take a photo of this person?"

"You just have to ask him," said Cana, jerking her head in the direction of Gray who had just arrived at the guild. "It's likely to be interesting..."

Lucy then called Gray while avoiding the accusing look of Juvia.

"Tell me, Gray, who were you looking at at this moment?" she asked him, showing him the photo.

The ice mage stared attentively at the shot.

"Dunno. Why?"

"Because you seem happy – although you're usually not miserable – nor blooming and you're smiling tenderly,"

Gray suddenly started blushing.

"I-I don't see what you're talking about,"

"So I was right?!" exclaimed Lucy. "Erza! Come see," she called her friend.

"Why are you involving Erz-"

"What's wrong, Lucy?" asked the Queen of fairies without noticing Gray.

"Do you know who Gray was looking at at this moment in time?" asked Lucy, showing her the picture. "Don't you think he seems besot-"

"It's when he gave me a strawberry cake for my birthday," Erza cut her off.

Gray turned his head toward the wall, preventing anyone from seeing his face, which Mirajane and Cana didn't fail to notice, to which they set about chuckling. Things were taking a very interesting turn...

"D-do you mean that it's you who he was looking at?" asked Lucy, perplexed.

"I guess," answered Erza, shrugging."Why?"

"Nothing," hastened to say the blonde.

The requip mage frowned and then left. The girls turned toward the ice mage in a synchronic way, a Machiavellian smile on their lips, but the latter had already disappeared.

From now on, he should be careful of the way he would look at Erza...


	6. Doll's House

**I'm not sure about it, but this drabble will probably be an OS.**

* * *

 **Doll's house**

 **.**

"Seriously... How did we end up in this situation?" complained Gray.

"I told you to be suspicious of her!" Erza reproached him.

"You kidding? You didn't say anything at all!"

"I was shouting at you to get away from her!"

"How could I have figured out that a six year old kid could have been the enemy?"

Erza sighed. Arguing now wouldn't change anything but reduce their chance to get out of this situation.

"Anyway, we need to find a way to get out of here."

She looked around her, analysing the room's every nook and cranny.

"I think that stupid torch who answers to the name of Natsu will be fooled..." said Gray.

"I hope not. Apparently we can't use our magic anymore... Without help from outside, it will be hard to get out of here."

"Great! We are wedged in a doll's house, without magic, and we're depending on a stupid lighter..." lamented Gray.

"While waiting, let's look for an exit. The windows are jammed by her magic and as they are plastic, it's impossible to break them," said Erza while checking a window.

"Assuming that we manage to get out of here, what do you intend to do without magic and with a doll's dimensions?" asked Gray, dubious.

She frowned.

"It isn't like you to be so defeatist,"

The ice mage sniggered.

"Not at all. We'll get out of here and kick her ass. What I'm worried about is the way you'll make her pay for having treated you like a doll."

Erza glared at him, which made Gray chuckle.

"By the way, this princess dress suits you beautifully," he said with a smirk.

She started blushing madly and hit him.

"It's not the time to joke around,"

Gray rubbed his head where she had just hit him and mumbled, puffing his cheeks.

"I was serious..."

It was true, she was really cute like that. He understood why this damned kid had transformed her into a doll...


	7. Special Day

**Hey dear readers! Thank you again for your reviews! :D**

 **Martyn, sorry, it's not for this drabble, but it's on my list! (in two drabbles because I already wrote this drabble and the next one in French before) ;)**

 **Ps : Dr4gonIc3F34th3r, I hope you didn't put your siblings in the garbage ;)**

* * *

 **Special Day**

 **.**

Her heart was beating at top speed. She saw Asuka disappearing through the big doors, then Lucy, Mirajane, Kagura and Milliana. She turned her head toward Master who was staying by her side. He grinned at her.

"Don't worry, Erza. Everything will go well,"

The requip mage timidly smiled back at him. Master was right, everything would go well, although for the first time in her life, the great Titania was panicking.

She took a big breath, rechecked her outfit, and placed herself in front of the big doors through which her friends had disappeared a few seconds earlier. Erza heard the thematic melody which was supposed to make her feel happy, but the music didn't have the expected effect and made her feel much more nervous, engendering a spectacular acceleration of her heart rate.

The doors opened, displaying her to a crowd of radiant faces which all were turned in her direction.

Despite the fact that she was the centre of attention, her gaze instantaneously headed toward the back of the room. She then caught sight of him. He was admiring her, beaming. She blushed when she saw him looking really seductive, but was quickly reassured when she noticed that he was blushing, too. The mere sight of the man she loved had appeased her in an instant.

She moved forward in the aisle and stopped at his level. She kissed Master who patted the back of the man who was now staying by her side. The latter nodded by way of answer to Makarov who withdrew.

The two young people looked at each other, smiling.

In a few minutes, she would become Erza Fullbuster.


	8. Prediction

**Prediction**

.

Team Natsu had just fulfilled a mission that an old woman had given them. As a thanks (in addition to the reward), she offered Lucy, Gray and Erza to predict their future while Natsu and Happy had left to satisfy their appetite.

"Your fiancé cares about you very much, miss," said the old woman while looking at Erza.

"My fiancé?"

"Yes, this young man," answered the old lady, pointing at Gray with her gaze.

The two young people exchanged looks. Then, they started blushing.

"We don't have that kind of relationship," refuted Erza.

Lucy stared at her friends, perplexed. Gray and Erza, together... It had never come to her mind, but now that she was thinking about it, it was quite obvious.

"And what kind of relationship do you have?" asked the old witch.

"Yeah, what kind of relationship?" Lucy repeated, getting suddenly interested.

"Well, we've known each other since we were young so we know each other by heart..." said Erza.

"… So it's impossible for us to have a love affair or anything like that," Gray finished.

 _'Precisely...'_ Lucy and the old woman thought.

Erza stood up to cut the conversation short and thanked the witch. The three friends left the fortune teller. Nevertheless, Lucy turned toward the latter before leaving and asked her, "Tell me, old woman, the future you just described... When will it happen?"

The witch smiled at her.

"It's already on-going,"

They looked at Gray and Erza from behind, drawing away. Both were looking at the opposite direction of the other, enabling Lucy to see that they were blushing.

The blonde then understood that it was the old woman who had opened their eyes about their feelings towards the other thanks to her prediction.

She then turned toward her once again and smiled at her.

"Thanks, old woman,"

The latter smiled back at her, after which the young mage left.

"You're welcome, Lucy,"

The old woman removed her hood, making her formerly blond hair fall on her shoulders. She stared at the young mages who were leaving and smiled even more.

Since she was stuck in the past (thanks to that damn Natsu who, even at the age of more than sixty, is always putting his foot in it), she might as well help her friends to save them from losing years without realising their feelings...


	9. Lie in

**Heey readers! Here is drabble which had been requested to me from _Martyn_. :)**

 **Lie in**

 **.**

"Gray, it's time to wake up," said a mage with scarlet hair with a sweet voice, her head through the partially open door of the bedroom.

She looked toward the bed, where the young man was streatched out, flat on his stomatch, his right leg right-angled, as if he was climbing God knows what.

No reaction.

"Gray?"

Still no answer.

Erza sighed. She went forward toward the bed and touched his shoulder softly.

"Gray... Wake up," she said tenderly.

The ice mage mumbled, wanting to sleep longer.

She started smiling. She placed a finger on his back, then a second one. She then made them move forward along his back, just like a child who was imitating the legs of a person with her fingers.

"Mmh... Erza... Stop it," he said, a smile across his lips.

The young woman having found how to make her man react, passed softly her finger along his arm, then his nape, and finally moved back to his back, which made Gray smile even more.

She leaned over his shoulder and whispered his name in his ear, knowing how he would react, tickling him with her hair in the process.

He let out a little laugh, which surprised Erza. A devilish smile appeared across her lips. She hadn't tickled him on purpose but it had given her an idea.

She headed toward Gray's feet and set about tickling him. The ice mage started and suddenly turned around; he had expected everything but that.

"So? Still not decided to wake up?" Erza asked him, smirking.

"D'you really think you can do that without suffering the consequences?"

She raised a brow, visibly not understanding, until he pounced on her and set about tickling her in turn.

She burst out laughing, caught off-guard. They went on like that for God knows how long, swaping roles from time to time.

That's how Erza Scarlet discovered Gray Fullbuster was really sensitive when he was tickled, especially on his feet...


	10. Sleeping Beauty

**Sleeping Beauty**

.

 _Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a king and queen who brought a beautiful little daughter into the world who they named Erza. She was their most precious treasure and was endowed with a beauty and a grace which had no comparison. However, she was so authoritarian – and scary – that the King and the Queen decided to ask her fairy godmother for her help in order to make her less brutal and less severe..._

"Wait... Do her own parents really want to change her personality? Isn't a fairy tale supposed to show the open-mindedness of the characters while embellishing things?" asked Gray, interrupting Mirajane's story. The young woman just ignored the ice mage's comment.

 _The good godmother then used her magic to soften the eighteen-year-old young woman during her sleep - the only moment when she was not on her guard. But when she pronounced the magic formula, she sneezed violently because of her pollen allergy, modifying the spell she was casting. Thus, instead of making the princess gentler, she made all the kingdom fall into a deep sleep. Panic-striken, the fairy ran away without saying a word to anyone..._

"Seriously? What kind of fairy is she?" asked Natsu.

 _Days passed, turning into months, then into years. Eventually, after hundred years, a prince who was wandering in the surroundings passed near the castle (actually, he had been fired by his parents for he didn't want to marry princess Juvia). On his way, he came across some farmers who explained to him briefly why the castle was covered with brambles – that is to say because of a mistake in a formula - adding in passing that the fairy who was responsible for all that had ran away to the Bahamas..._

"The Bahamas?! Isn't it supposed to be in a far away kingdom?" exclaimed Lucy, Gray and Happy.

… _Prince Gray – because is name was Gray – then decided to squat in the castle (he had become homeless, remember). When he showed himself in front of the castle, the brambles moved away as if by magic, leaving the way clear to him. The prince being a bit idiot, entered without hesitating..._

"Hey! It's that flame brain who always rushes in without thinking!" yelled Gray (the real one).

"Repeat that?!" exclaimed Natsu.

"What if you just shut up? I'd like to know the end of the story! Do you, Erza?" asked Lucy.

The young woman with scarlet hair nodded swiftly.

 _'She's really into it...'_ Everybody thought.

"Calm down. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental," said Mirajane.

 _Anyway, the prince –_ who was not an idiot _– entered –_ while hesitating _– into the castle. He started wandering into the dwelling, stepping over the bodies of the persons who were asleep on the floor. When he arrived in the throne room, he pushed aside the king and queen on the floor and sat on the throne. While he was scanning the room, he stayed on the sovereigns. Seeing their appearance, he gave them the ages of about forty, nay fifty years old, which then meant that they might have children of around his age, and especially a princess. He then decided to continue his castle's exploration, on a quest to find a beautiful princess. If he could bring her to his parents, he would be able to continue living in their castle, which was better than living with people who were slumped on the floor, without anyone to serve him. Prince Gray finally arrived in the room of the beautiful princess Erza. The latter was asleep on her bed. She was calm, a rose in her hands..._

"A rose in her hands? And can we know where it came from?"

"It's a fairy tale, Gray..." said the celestial mage.

 _The prince was enthralled by her beauty and couldn't help but have salacious thoughts..._

"Cana! Let Mira tell the story!"

 _He then thought back at what one of the old farmers had told him. Makarov, if he remembered well..._

 _\- Only a kiss from a prince will be able to wake the princess up..._

"What? Wasn't he supposed to not know that there was a princess?"

 _.. Because the prince had a limited memory and had totally forgotten what the old man had told him until he remembered it._

 _The prince then went forward toward the beautiful Erza, brushed off one of her scarlet locks and leaned over her..._

"But wait... He is one hundred years younger than her! All this is not very clean!"

"A young man who loves old women... I should have suspected that Gray had this kind of taste," said Cana while drinking a swallow of sake.

"I don't!" exclaimed the young man.

 _Gray-sama then realised that he loved princess Juvia and that he wanted to marry her and have plenty of children with her. Oh Gray-sama, another child again? If you insist..._

A silence set up in the guild...

As for the water mage, she was shaking her head between her hands, from left to right, her face all red.

 _But the beautiful Juvia got bored of that idiot and realised that she had always preferred the more or less brother of the prince..._

"Shut up Lyon!" exclaimed Gray.

Mirajane sighed.

"So, where was I?"

 _So, prince Gray leaned over the princess and put his lips on hers. Erza slowly opened her eyes and discovered her charming prince who was looking at her, smiling._

 _In the end, he might fall in love with her..._

 _"Who are you?" she said with a threatening voice while getting out a sword from under her dress._

 _"I'm the prince who made you leave this interminable sleep..."_

 _"Oh, in that case, everything is alright,"_

 _They kissed passionately and went back to the castle of prince Gray. They lived happily ever after. The end._

"What?! Is that all?!" exclaimed the audience.

"Would you have preferred if I developed more the part in which you succumb to the charm of each other?" Mirajane asked Gray, smirking.

"I thought that any resemblance to actual persons was purely coincidental?"

"Did I say that?" the young woman asked with an innocent smile.

"Juvia does not like this tale..."

"What a great imagination... But purely fictional," said Gray.

"Is it? Then, why are you blushing?" Cana and Mirajane asked.

"I'm just hot!"

He cast a glance at Erza to see her reaction to Mirajane's story. She was in a total wonderment and her eyes were sparkling like a little girl's.

"It's so beautiful..." said she, wiping a tear because she was very moved.

 _'She was really into it...'_

"Well, it doesn't matter..." he said, scratching the back of his head before leaving the guild, a smile across his lips.

Mirajane and Cana could laugh at him as much as they wanted, he didn't care, because he had never seen Erza smiling like that and had been able to discover a new side of hers.


	11. Forage me

**Heeey! This drabble is the first one I've written. After much thought, I gave up publishing it, Erza being totally out of character and Cana's reply being so... stupid. But in the end, what do I write something for if it's to keep it for myself?**

 **Yui Aishimasu-Hiro, I'm glad you liked it :D**

* * *

 **Forage me**

 **.**

He was red-faced. It was the only costume which remained at the shop, so he hadn't had the choice to pick something better. He had to come disguised, otherwise, as Master had said, the one who would come to the Halloween party without a disguise would have to do what all the members of the guild would want... Let's just say that this person would be everyone's flunky – or worse, humiliated as ever.

The only other costume which was available was a flower one. A flower! His costume was hardly better but at least, nobody would be able to say that he was effeminate.

 _'In addition to that, she will surely wear a marvellous disguise, among all her costumes...'_ At least, he was sure that she would not wear something too sexy. Thank goodness he had forbidden her to come as a bunny or God knows what. His girlfriend had daring tastes regarding fashion... Although it suited her perfectly... Especially her seduction armor...

When he entered the guild, silence descended upon the whole room. All eyes were on him. He didn't pay attention to them and set about looking around for a person. When he caught sight of her, a smile appeared on his face. Even in this disguise, his girlfriend was stunning.

In the end, it seemed that she had been running out of costumes too... Or else, all her suits went against Gray's ban...

Cana, who was next to him, patted his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for? Carry out the role which your disguise does," she said with a smirk, jerking at his girlfriend.

He then headed toward a certain requip mage who set about smiling when she saw him, and even more when she saw what he was wearing.

"You're gorgeous, Erza,"

She frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to forage me?"

He was shocked by hearing her saying that and a red tint colored his cheeks. That was the first time since they were going out together that she was so... salacious. He blushed even more, seeing that despite everything, she had a wonderful neckline and, as to mark his territory, but also to answer her provocation, he put his lips on hers.

A bee with raven hair and a flower with scarlet hair were kissing passionately in the middle of the guild, in the end in agreement with their costumes...


End file.
